deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambent
The Lambent are creatures created by a parasitic organism in a fuel known as Imulsion found on the planet of Sera. The Lambent appear to be intent on either infecting or killing anything that is not one of them, be it human or Locust. The Lambent are characterized, as their name suggests, by their glowing appearance. When killed, Lambent will explode violently. The Lambent managed to drive the Locust out of their underground homes and took over much of the surface of Sera. In the end, both the Locust and the Lambent were destroyed by a device built by Adam Fenix, father of Marcus Fenix. This device emits a pulse of energy that does not harm humans, but instantly kills both Locust and Lambent. Battle vs. The Flood (by SPARTAN 119) *'Flood': 20 (five of each form) *'Lambent': 20 (Five of each form) A devastated city 20 Lambent, five polyps, five Lambent Locust, five Wretches, and five Gunkers walked through the streets of the deserted, abandoned city. Suddenly, a group of five Flood Infection forms charge at the Lambent. Most of the Flood are easily cut down by the Lambent, but one infection form latches onto a Lambent Locust and infects it. The Lambent Locust shoot two polyps with its Hammerburst, killing them, before the infected Lambent itself is killed by the arm blade of a Gunker. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 17). Suddenly, a rocket from an M41 SSM launcher impacts one of the Gunkers, blowing apart the giant Lambent in a flash of fire. The combined force of the rocket blast and the Gunker exploding on death killed two more Polyps. (Flood: 15, Lambent: 14) A Flood Stalker Form jumps down from a partially destroyed building, lunging at the Lambent Locust, only to be killed by a grenade from a Boomshot. The five Lambent Locust open fire with their weapons, a Retro Lancer round hitting a Flood Combat Form armed with the rocket launcher in infection form in its chest, killing it instantly. (Flood: 13, Lambent 14). The remaining Flood Combat Forms charge at the Lambent Locust, firing their weapons. A Lambent Locust is cut down by plasma rifle fire, as another is riddled with buckshot from a Flood combat form's shotgun. As the shotgunner flood is pumping the M90, however, he gets cut down by a Locust with a Gnasher shotgun (Flood: 12, Locust: 12) The Lambent Wretches go off to attack the Flood, meeting a group of five Flood Carrier forms moving the other direction. The Wretches try to attack the Carrier forms, which self destruct, causing an explosion that consumes all five Carrier Forms and all five Lambent Wretches (Flood: 7, Lambent: 7). The four remaining Flood Pure forms transform, two into Ranged Forms attached to walls, and two in Tank forms. One of the Tank Forms crushes the last Lambent Polyp under foot, the exploding Lambent doing little damage to the hulking Form. Meanwhile, the Ranged Forms fire a hail of spikes at the Lambent Gunkers with the force of bullets, killing two of them. (Flood:7, Lambent: 4). The remaining two Gunkers each throw a ball of Emulsion "gunk", killing the two Flood Ranged forms as the the Tank forms advance on the last two Gunkers. The first Flood Tank form strikes the Gunker over the head, killing it, only to be impaled on the arm blade of the second Gunker. (Flood: 4, Lambent: 3) The final pair Flood Combat forms fire their MA5B and BR55 rifles at the two surviving Lambent Locust, killing both of them after a short firefight. Meanwhile, the Gunker kills the second Tank form with a ball of Emulsion "gunk". Finally, The Gunker turns towards the Flood Combat forms. One of the Combat Forms drops its MA5B and picks up the M41 SSM rocket launcher and takes aim at the Gunker. The Combat Form fires the second rocket tube. The 102mm rocket impacts the Gunker and detonates, killing the giant lambent. (Flood: 2, Lambent: 0) Winner: The Flood Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors